


아름다워

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung hates how good it feels to be so exposed to others





	아름다워

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts), [n1c2t7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1c2t7/gifts).



> uhh this was only gonna be a 500 word drabble but i guess dy in lingerie got the best of me,,,, inspo by a couple veeery nice tweets

dongyoung’s back arches beautifully as taeyong’s hand comes down on his ass yet again. his lips part around a choked moan and yuta’s grip tightens around his jaw. “that’s not good enough baby, we want to hear you moan for us properly,” he says, voice overly sweet and dongyoung sobs, nodding as best he can whilst yuta is still holding his face. “hit him again taeyong.”

not even a second later taeyong’s hand is coming down again, palm slapping right in the centre of dongyoung’s left cheek and this time he doesn’t try to muffle himself, instead letting out a high, breathy moan at the feeling. it’s clearly what the others had wanted because they all moan in unison, taeyong included and dongyoung desperately wants nothing more than to turn around and watch the others getting themselves off but yuta’s grip on his jaw is unrelenting. it might even leave marks. dongyoung can’t tell you why he finds that so hot but he does.

“there’s a good boy,” yuta hums before leaning in to swipe his tongue over dongyoung’s bottom lip; his reward. dongyoung eagerly opens up for the elder, letting his mouth go pliant as yuta licks his way inside. taeyong brushes his fingers over the welts on dongyoung’s ass in the mean time, one hand moving across the reddened skin whilst the other toys with the waistband of his pastel pink panties and it’s not long before dongyoung is writhing, pulling back from the kiss to let out a series of harsh breaths.

“god, you’re so hot,” someone says, dongyoung thinks it’s youngho but his mind is too fuzzy to be sure. it doesn’t matter who it was though, because a compliment is a compliment and the praise goes straight to dongyoung’s dick. someone else hums in agreement (hansol? kun?) and within an instant taeyong’s hand is against dongyoung’s back, pushing him down until yuta is forced to let go of his face and his cheeks smush against the bedsheets. the way he’s laid now, with his ass pushed up in the air, leaves him even more exposed to the others and dongyoung whimpers when taeyong pushes his panties to the side, showing everyone the plug that’s currently snug in his hole.

the next hit of taeyong’s hand catches him off guard and his hands fist in the sheets as his body moves forwards from the strength of the impact. he yells out something unintelligible when taeyong does it again, head nudging against yuta’s leg and he whines contentedly when yuta’s fingers thread through his hair, head nuzzling up into his palm like a kitten. yuta just coos in response and continues to pet him. it’s a nice contrast to the pain that shoots through his body with every swipe of taeyong’s hand and it’s not long before dongyoung finds himself teetering dangerously close to the edge.

“st- aahh, taeyong- you need to s-stop,” he manages to stammer out. his words are muffled from the way his face is pressed against the sheets but taeyong hears him loud and clear. his demeanour changes instantly, hands stroking soothing circles into dongyoung’s thighs as he leans over the younger boy to ask if he’s okay. dongyoung nods, before stuttering out, “i was gonna come and i- i want everyone to see me when i do.” his voice is quiet but taeyong hears him, yuta too given the way he hisses ‘fucking fuck’ under his breath, and taeyong’s hands move down to soothe over the swell of his ass whilst yuta pushes him back up onto his knees.

when dongyoung turns around and finally lays his eyes on the others, it’s almost too much for him to take in. youngho, taeil, hansol and kun are all squished together on the other bed in the room, trousers pulled down and hands in their laps (or in the case of taeil and hansol, their hands in each others laps). dongyoung whines at it all, pre-come spurting from his dick as his eyes flutter shut and the collective moan his friends let out leaves him shaking.

he can only imagine how lewd he looks right now; soft velvet collar snug around his neck and too-small, pastel panties stretched wide across his hips and his head just peeking out from the waistband. the matching garter belt and stockings only add to the look and whilst dongyoung would normally be nervous to be this exposed to so many people, he’s thriving on the attention that they’re giving him right now.

“so, how do you want it?” taeyong asks as he presses a trail of kisses down the back of dongyoung’s neck. “you’ve been such a good boy for us, so it’s your choice.” his voice is soft, his lips are soft too and dongyoung hums, tilting his head forwards a little to give taeyong better access to his neck. it takes a moment or two for his mind to clear up enough to realise what’s been asked of him and dongyoung blanks, before a sharp blush rises up on his cheeks and he ducks his head. “you thought of something?”

he nods. “your fingers, i want your fingers. want to be stretched around them.” he mumbles his request, suddenly shy to say it too loudly in front of the others but his quiet words resonate in the otherwise silence of the room. kun curses sharply at his request, head falling to the side to rest on hansol’s shoulder as his eyes fall closed and dongyoung’s chest swells with pride because he did that. he made kun react like that.

“that’s definitely what you want?” taeyong asks, eyes staring imploringly into dongyoung’s and he turns back to taeyong and nods firmly. “okay baby, but you gotta make sure that you stay knelt up like this so everybody can see you, okay?” dongyoung nods again, this time more shakily and then taeyong is shuffling around on the bed, pushing yuta to the side so that he can kneel down behind dongyoung. “pants on or off?”

“off,” dongyoung stutters and he ducks his head as taeyong slides them down his thighs, bunched behind the soft leather of the garter. taeyong leaves them pooled at his knees and then his hands are back on dongyoung’s ass, stroking gently over the slight swell of his cheeks before moving in and teasing at the rim of his hole. dongyoung let’s out a string of breathy moans as taeyong, ever so slowly, pulls the plug from his hole, nails scratching at his thighs as he tries to stay calm. it’s hard though, especially when taeyong thrusts two fingers into him almost as soon as the plug is out. he scissors his fingers, stretching them wide and stroking dongyoung’s walls with every thrust and dongyoung sobs for taeyong when he pushes in a third.

“nuh uh, don’t just moan for me baby. what about the others?” he asks, bring a hand round to tilt dongyoung’s chin up and his breath hitches as his eyes falls on them yet again. yuta has joined them, knelt up on the bed behind youngho, hand moving languidly on his dick but that’s not where dongyoung’s eyes fall. no, his gaze is completely on hansol and taeil, or more specifically, the way hansol’s hand is moving between taeil’s legs, thrusting in and out in time with taeyong’s movements. taeil is curled up at hansol’s side, hand clenched around his bicep tightly, and the way he gasps out a mixture of hansol and dongyoung’s names with every thrust is indecent and without even realising it, dongyoung moans out for taeil when taeyong fucks his fingers back into him.

the reaction is even better than dongyoung could’ve hoped for; taeil’s whole body seizes up at the sound and his head curls into hansol’s chest as he spills all over himself, come shooting so hard that some of it hits his chin. “see what you do to us baby?” taeyong asks, lips brushing against dongyoung’s neck as he speaks. “c’mon, keep going.” and he does, moaning out for all of his friends watching him. one by one, they all come, all with dongyoung’s name on their lips and dongyoung is melting. at this point he’s desperate to come, desperate to catch his own release but taeyong’s fingers aren’t going deep enough, aren’t stretching him wide enough. he needs more.

“taeyong, taeyongie, please. i need more, please. fuck me, fill me up, _use me_ \- just give me more,” dongyoung whines, hips pressing back desperately onto taeyong’s fingers and he shivers when taeyong curses against his skin. he whimpers when taeyong’s fingers slips out of him and he clenches around nothing, hating the feeling of being empty. taeyong doesn’t waste time though, and he shuffles away from dongyoung to root around in the bedside draw. “nooo, no condom. i wanna feel you yongie. i want you to come inside me, mark me up even on the inside. please just fuck me.”

dongyoung’s begging is shameless, even to his standards, but it has the desired affect. taeyong is immediately pressed up against his back, hands squeezing at dongyoung’s waist as he noses the nape of his neck. his dick is pressed between dongyoung’s cheeks, feeling thick and hard and dongyoung keens, grinding back against taeyong in an attempt to get him to press inside. it works. one of taeyong’s hands slips down from dongyoung’s waist to circle around the base of his cock and then slowly, way too slowly, he’s sliding into dongyoung, not stopping until he bottoms out.

the overwhelming feeling of fullness hits dongyoung like a truck and he gasps when the head of taeyong’s cock rubs against his prostate as he pulls back again. when taeyong pushes back into dongyoung he hits it again and he sinks his teeth into the dongyoung’s shoulder as he allows himself to set a ruthless pace.

dongyoung’s body is shaking with every thrust, lips parted around a stream of never ending moans and sobs. he’s so close to coming, he can feel the heat burning underneath his skin and it’s practically all over when one of taeyong’s hands come round to wrap around his cock. “c’mon doyoungie, let’s come together, lets come for everyone that’s watching us,” he whispers before pressing a line of biting kisses down dongyoung’s neck and dongyoung is gone, eyes falling shut and body shaking wildly as he shoots come all over himself. he vaguely registers taeyong coming too, hears his name on taeyong’s lips but that’s all he gets before everything fades out.

when he comes to, he’s laid in the middle of the bed, taeyong and yuta on one side of him and taeil on the other. it’s a tight squeeze, but dongyoung likes the feeling of being surrounded like this, finds it grounding. he nuzzles against taeyong’s chest, letting the other know that he’s back and taeyong smiles down at him, the hand around his waist tightening just slightly. “you’re back,” he mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of dongyoung’s head. this alerts the others and taeil rouses from his sleep to curl up closer to dongyoung’s back and press his own trail of kisses along dongyoung’s shoulder. yuta reaches over taeyong to pat him on the thigh, before he goes back to cuddling against taeyong’s back and reading something on his phone and dongyoung? dongyoung feels at home. “the others went out to get something to eat, but they’ll be back soon if you want to wait up for them.”

dongyoung just shakes his head. he’ll get his time with the others later. right now, he just wants sleep.


End file.
